


Sunsets of Gold

by 50Lizardsinatrenchcoat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat/pseuds/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat
Summary: Dave and Karkat look at sunset together and it is cute.





	Sunsets of Gold

You hum quietly. Karkat hums too. You lean into his side and gaze at the sunset. This is peaceful. You could do this for the rest of your life.  
“Karkat?” you whisper. “I think I'm in love with you.” He laughs softly.  
“I love you to Dave.” He snuggles closer and gives you a chaste kiss on your cheek. Everything is beautiful and nothing hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, but for spending five minutes on it, I'm kinda proud of it.


End file.
